villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deliora
Deliora (in Japanese: デリオラ Deriora) is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic. Deliora is responsible for countless deaths, among them the parents of Gray Fullbuster. Appearance Deliora is a massive, dark blue humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes. History At some point in time, Deliora was created by Zeref. He roamed the continent, destroying different cities and towns. In the year X774, he entered into the Land of Isvan. After destroying a few cities in the area, he traveled to Brago in the northern continent where he began his rampage. Gray Fullbuster, having heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after him and attempted to fight him. As he was unsuccessful with his plan, his mentor, Ur, came to his rescue, but, after many tries, she realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeat. Shortly after, Lyon went ahead and started casting Iced Shell as it was the only spell he had that was capable of defeating the Demon, but he was quickly stopped by Ur due to the effects the spell has on the caster. Shortly afterward, Ur herself decided to freeze the Demon with the aforementioned spell instead, turning her own body into an ice prison that sealed Deliora away. Due to this, Deliora stayed on the northern continent, sealed in Ur's ice prison until the year X781, when Lyon Vastia and his comrades brought Deliora from Brago to Galuna Island. There, through the use of Moon Drip, they tried to unseal him from the ice. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Through the combined efforts of Lyon Vastia and his comrades and despite the efforts of Team Natsu, Deliora is freed from the spell that had him bound. He lets out several loud roars heard throughout the temple where he has been unsealed. As Gray and Natsu arrive at his location, the latter decides to fight him, disapproving the former's decision to sacrifice his own life via the Iced Shell. However, just as the Demon is ready to attack, Deliora slowly starts crumbling to pieces before ultimately dying, all of this being because of Ur's Iced Shell, which has been slowly draining Deliora's life force for 10 years. Tartaros arc Silver Fullbuster at first claimed to have been Deliora, revived by Tartaros through the use of Hell's Core. However, this was just a ruse he used to goad Gray into killing him, meaning Deliora remained dead. Magic and Abilities *'Magic Beams': Deliora is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored Magic beams from his mouth which, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous. *'Immortality': Deliora, before his death, was an immortal Demon, meaning that he could not die of natural causes, such as old age. However unnatural causes, like physical attacks, blows, etc., can kill him. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Evil Creation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Dark Forms Category:Titular Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Flashback Villains Category:Stalkers